


Body Quake

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, FTM, Facial, Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, leoji, trans guang hong ji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Guang Hong knew that he was bit corny; he always has been and he’d come to accept that fact about himself. But he never thought he would ever say anything along the lines of ‘we locked eyes from across the room.’ But that’s what happened.





	Body Quake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentletaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/gifts).



> My good friend @yamagusheep has been having a lot of trouble with pain lately, so I decided to write something that might make them feel better for maybe two minutes. Here's some Leoji porn with feelings boo, I hope you like it. 
> 
> This au deals with slight gender dysphoria but nothing too heavy, this fic is pretty light. 
> 
> This is also based on my own experiences, my friend's experiences and loosely on a few headcanons @yamagusheep and I have thrown around. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from "Light Up" by Ryan Cassata 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @punktsuki
> 
> Enjoy!

When Guang Hong Ji met Leo de la Iglesia, he was taken aback.

 

Guang Hong knew that he was a bit corny; he always has been and he’d come to accept that fact about himself. But he never thought he would ever say anything along the lines of ‘we locked eyes from across the room.’ But that’s what happened.

 

Okay, so they were outside. It wasn’t from across the room, but you get the point.

 

It was Summer break and Guang Hong was at a party. He didn’t think that he was much of the party type, but a girl in his English class had invited him along. He thought that perhaps he should try and be normal. Now though, he was sitting on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the cool, chlorinated water, trying not to think about whether he passed or failed his exams for his first semester of college. He tried to distract himself by watching other people. There were familiar faces but none he’d ever spoken to, splashing around in the pool. He wasn’t entirely sure where the girl he had come here with disappeared to, but he assumed it had something to do with the boy she had been talking to when they arrived.

 

Guang Hong looked up from the water and there he was. With kind brown eyes and long, chestnut hair, this boy radiated warmth and it had nothing to do with the season. Their eyes met as the warm boy stood, beer in hand, on the other side of the pool. Guang Hong could swear that the moon did magic things that made the ripples in the water make patterns across his tanned skin. His breath hitched as the boy gave him a small smile. Something flipped in the pit of his stomach as he saw the boy walk around the edge of the pool towards him. To Guang Hong’s surprise and confusion, the other boy sat next to him on the edge.

 

“Hey,” the boy saaid simply as he set his beer down and dangled his legs off the edge of the pool next to Guang Hong’s. He smiled and it made his eyes sparkle, Guang Hong thought. “What’s a cutie like you doin’ over here staring off into space?” The boy asked.

 

“Oh I... Sorry, I just wanted to sit, I guess.” Guang Hong stuttered, blood rushing straight to his cheeks and tinting them a soft shade of pink.

 

“I haven’t seen you before, you not enjoying my party?” He was still smiling. Guang Hong was finding it hard to look away.

 

“Your party? Sorry I... A girl in my class invited me she said it would be okay,” Guang Hong was still stumbling over his words. Leo just let out a soft chuckle.

 

“It is okay, I’m playing.” Ugh that _smile_. “It’s not just my party, three other guys live here. You not gonna go for a swim?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Guang Hong’s face was now completely red, probably hiding any trace of the faint freckles on his cheeks.

 

“Uh. N-no thanks I... I’m good here.” _Great_ Guang Hong thought. _Now he already knows you’re weird._ The other boy just nods politely.

 

“That’s okay, mind if I sit here with you, then?” He asked. Guang Hong just shakes his head and gives a shy smile in return. “I’m Leo, by the way, what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Guang Hong.” Was all he could muster.

 

“I like it.”

 

“Ha. Thanks, I chose it myself,” Guang Hong said lightly as if he were joking. He wasn’t.

 

“Oh yeah?” Leo asked. Guang Hong nodded. It took him a little while to warm up to new people sometimes. “Does it have a meaning?”

 

“Uh. Y-yeah,” was it even possible to blush this much within the space of five minutes? Guang Hong thought he might hold the record. “It means brilliant rainbow…” He said, looking down at his feet floating below him.

 

“That’s beautiful,” Leo’s eyes really were glittering in the moonlight, _my god_. “Can I ask your preferred pronouns, Guang Hong?”

 

“W-what?” Guang Hong was startled. His heart began to race and he felt like he needed to retreat. Of course, he knew exactly what Leo was talking about, he spent most of his life trying to convince people to use ‘he/him/his’ when talking to and about him, but since coming to college he hadn’t had this issue. “I-I. I’m not passing?” His eyes were wide and all of pink had now drained from his face. He got up to try and leave.

 

“Hey, hey Guang Hong no. That’s not what I mean,” Leo rushed out. “I ask everyone, really. I’m the head of the queer collective on campus, you’re talking to a friend, here, I promise you.” He was talking almost too quickly for Guang Hong to catch, especially above the pounding of his heart pulsing through his ears. He wasn’t sure if he could breathe.

 

“How did you know?” Guang Hong asked, he was wary. Looking the pretty guy up and down now.

 

“I just ask everyone, really,” Leo’s brows furrowed together, creating a crease along the bridge of his nose. He was looking up at Guang Hong now who still in half a mind to run.

 

“Nobody has asked before…” Guang Hong said, skeptically.

 

“No, they have just interpellate your gender, right?”

 

“Uh. What?” Okay, it was very clear now that Guang Hong was talking to a student who’s been in college a little longer than he has.

 

“They just assume?” Leo clarified. He saw the defence on Guang Hong’s face falter a little. “Yeah, that’s why I make a habit of asking. I use he/him/his if that helps,” Leo offers.

 

“I... Me too. He/him/his,” Guang Hong sat back down. “I’m not swimming because I-“

 

“Binder?” Leo asked. Guang Hong just breathed out slowly. That answered his question, he supposed. “I’m a gender and sexuality major, sorry. I uh... I forget to be a little more tactful, sometimes. I’m just used to talking about it so much.”

 

“Are you…?” Guang Hong raised a delicate eyebrow.

 

“Trans? No, not me. I’m queer as hell, though” Leo smirked. Guang Hong relaxed. “I can leave you alone, if you want me to, Guang Hong,” Leos smirk twitched downward a little.

 

“No, no” Guang Hong was quick to answer. “It’s nice to meet you, Leo. Stay?” His blush was back. He could feel it.

 

“You wanna go inside and dance with me, Guang Hong?” Leo asked.

 

“I uh. I’m not much of the party type, really I don’t know…”

 

“You don’t say?” It was Leo’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “That’s okay. You wanna go inside anyway? Find somewhere quiet?” There was something so genuine about this question that Guang Hong couldn’t tell if there were intentions behind what Leo said, or if any intentions were just wishful thinking on his own behalf.

 

“Okay,” Guang Hong agreed quietly.

 

***

 

Leo’s idea of finding “somewhere quiet” was apparently taking Guang Hong to his bedroom. They sat next to one another, on Leo’s king-single bed, backs resting against the wall. Leo’s legs were dangling off the edge of the mattress while Guang Hong had his knees tucked up to his chest. For a while, they just talked and it was nice.

 

“I’m sorry about before, when I called you a cutie, was that too feminine? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” Leo was cute when he rambled and worried a little, Guang Hong thought.

 

“No… No I liked it,” Guang Hong looked at the other boy next to him. He tried to ignore the rowdiness of the dance music and intoxicated classmates on the other side of Leo’s door. “I mean. I still dress pretty feminine, anyway,” he gave a breathy laugh and gestured to his outfit which was a pair of blue dungarees and a crop top.

 

“Oh. I’m glad. Your outfit is cute too.” _Was Leo blushing now?_   “So uh. How are you getting home tonight?”

 

“Hm. I hadn’t thought about it yet; I was meant to go home with the girl who invited me but sh- uh. I’m pretty sure she’s drinking now.” He fiddled nervously with a loose strand in the seam of the denim running across his chest.

 

“Stay here?” Leo turned to Guang Hong with what looked like a shy form of hope in his pretty, brown eyes.

 

“I-in here? With you?” Guang Hong asked.

 

“Well… if you want. But there’s also the couch?”

 

“I’ll stay.” The answer escaped Guang Hong’s lips in a whisper when he realised Leo’s face seemed to be closer to his than it had been two seconds ago.

 

“Huh.” Leo’s dark lashes were brushing up along his high cheek bones as his lids fluttered a little. _Oh god, he’s pretty_. “You have freckles… I didn’t see them before.”

 

“Oh” Guang Hong’s hands quickly ran up to cover his nose and cheeks. “Yeah, I-I don’t like them.” Warmer, larger hands were now covering his own and gently pulling them away from his face.

 

“No, please don’t hide,” Leo’s voice was so soft. It was warm. Guang Hong had to oblige. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful, Guang Hong. Handsome, beautiful.” Leo’s eyes were running from Guang Hong’s eyes to his nose, to his cheeks. He watched as Leo’s gaze landed on his lips. Leo was so close now. Guang Hong didn’t want to move away. He couldn’t move away. He just closed his eyes and waited. It felt like too long before Leo’s lips were pressed gently against his own, but he knew it would have only been a second. His heart was skipping about ten beats a minute though, the warmth of Leo’s breath heating up his cheeks when they really did not need any assistance in doing that.

 

Guang Hong sighed into the kiss and parted his lips, inviting Leo in. He didn’t know what on earth he was doing. He wasn’t drunk, neither was Leo. Though, he could taste that one beer on his breath still. They had only just met but _god_ this felt like he’s been waiting for this his whole life. A strange rush of relief was coursing through him, though he wasn’t sure what the cause of it was. He just felt as if he had been holding onto something and carrying it around for so long but now, with one kiss, it was gone.

 

Guang Hong couldn’t help but let out a hint of a moan as Leo’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck, holding him in place as his tongue danced against his own. Guang Hong would swear right now, he needed this more than breathing. He reached up and tangled his slender fingers in Leo’s chestnut locks. He pulled.

 

Leo’s lips ghosted down to Guang Hong’s jaw and travelled further down to his neck. _Holy fuck_ that was sensitive. _God_. Guang Hong rolled his head back, giving Leo a little more access. He wanted to feel this light forever.

 

That’s when the realisation hit him, though. He couldn’t be doing this; he didn’t do this.

 

“Uh,” he began to speak and squirmed out of Leo’s grasp, who let him go easily. “I can’t, I don’t know If I-“

 

“What’s wrong?” Leo looked concerned. “I’m sorry, did I push you?”

 

“No. No, not at all. I just,” Guang Hong paused. “I don’t know if I like… sex. I don’t know if I can even do-“

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, we don’t have to do anything.”

 

“I-I want to,” Guang Hong admitted, shocking even himself at this point. “I want to but I mean, I have never… because I’m-“

 

“Your mind stops you because of your body, right?” Leo asked. How did he _know?_

 

“Mm. Y-yeah. Even if I want it, I just...”

 

“That’s okay, we don’t have to do anything, It’s okay.” Leo was pulling away. Guang Hong felt as though he were missing something.

 

“No. please,” Guang Hong thought he sounded desperate but he sincerely hoped he didn’t come across that way. “I… do you think you could show me?”

 

“S-sure” Leo stuttered. “But. Just promise you’ll try and tell me what you want? Or… what you don’t want if that’s easier?”

 

“You… want to?” Guang Hong needed clarification. Nobody had ever wanted him before.

 

“Yeah, you’re gorgeous,” Leo almost laughed. He was nervous.

 

“Okay.” Guang Hong whispered as he closed the gap between Leo and himself once more, allowing Leo to then take over.

 

“I’m sorry,” Leo said between kisses “for being rash.”

 

Guang Hong gave a nervous laugh, “you were rash since the second I met you.”

 

***

 

Leo had been sweet and understanding so far, and so fucking fun to touch. Guang Hong _loved_ the noises that rumbled through his chest as he kissed and nipped at his neck. He stayed there for a while, adoring the colour of the pretty red bruises he was sucking into his skin.

 

Guang Hong sat, straddling Leo’s hips. Leo’s chest was bare, to Guang Hong’s amazement. Running his hands over the flat planes of this boy’s chest was unlike anything other. Guang Hong had taken his dungarees off, along with his crop top on his own accord. Leo had said to go at his own pace. Guang Hong has appreciated that but had asked to keep the white, cropped binder on and to “please ignore it… if you can”.

To Guang Hong’s astonishment Leo had, running his hand up the sides of his body as if the material wasn’t even there.

 

They were both stripped down to their boxers, Guang Hong rocking against Leo’s hardening bulge underneath him. He let out a few whimpers of so _very_ confused pleasure. He never let himself have this.

 

To draw his own attention away from the throbbing need in his own pants, Guang Hong leaned down, nipping and sucking a trail down Leo’s sculpted chest. He kissed gently at his hip bones and travelled along his belly just above his waistband. Leo let out a desperate huff as his lips and nose met the dark hair that lead a path down below the elastic and cotton. Guang Hong tugged at the elastic covering the boy's hips, shuffling his own body backwards as he pulled the material down and freeing Leo’s cock. _My god_ , it was gorgeous. Guang Hong all but moaned when he saw it.

 

“Fuck you’re amazing, Leo,” he breathed out before blushing and leaning back up to kiss the boy below him. His lips were warm and there was an underlying urgency there now that Guang Hong couldn’t help but lean into as he ran his tongue along Leo’s bottom lip and drew his now-hard cock into his hand, giving a few gentle pumps.

 

“Mmph,” Leo moaned and his breath hitched before he choked out the words: “talk to me, yeah? T-tell me if this is okay? _Fuck_ -“

 

“Leo it’s fine, just… l-let me take care of you a little. Please.” Guang Hong lowered himself back down, shuffling a little awkwardly down Leo’s body but running his fingers gently along the inside of Leo’s thigh, earning him a shiver. Guang Hong couldn’t help but smirk. “Okay?” Guang Hong asked Leo, checking if the other boy was okay. Leo gave a nod, so he ran the tips of his fingers up inside of his thigh again, brushing closer to his cock this time. His breath hitched again and Guang Hong smiled up at him.

 

When Guang Hong heard another breathless “ _fuck_ ”, he took that as his cue to wrap his hand back around his cock, giving it a pump. Guang Hong tightened his grip, loving the way that this beautiful boy would squirm underneath his touch. He worshiped Leo’s body with his eyes, watching closely the way Leo shifted his hips, causing his abs to tighten and twitch.

 

Guang Hong ducked his head and licked his lips before licking the tip of Leo’s dick without much warning. He then took the tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit, circling an suckling lightly.

 

“F-f-fuck yeah,” Leo breathes. Guang Hong could tell that he was trying hard not to buck and send his cock right to the back of his throat. He felt the gentle fingers slip into his hair instead. Guang Hong slowly began to bob his head, attempting to take more and more of Leo’s cock into his mouth each time, while trying to figure out what is good for him. Guang Hong simply hummed around the mouth full of Leo.

 

He ran his tongue along the underside of Leo’s dick, applying pressure with the flat of the muscle.

“God. Y-yeah. That, do that again, baby,” Leo bumbles. Guang Hong does and the hand in his hair tightens and pulls as a moan is ripped through the older boy’s chest. “Ah. S-sit up baby,” Leo tapped Guang Hong’s shoulder. He was confused as to why he was being told to stop, but he did – letting Leo’s cock slip from his mouth with a small _pop_. Saliva and precome dripped from his lips.

 

Before Guang Hong knew it, he was being flipped. He was now laying with his back flat on the mattress, staring a little dazed up at Leo. Leo straddled his hips, simply making it so that there were now in opposite positions while Leo kept stroking slowly at his own cock.

 

Leo bent down then, pressing his lips to Guang Hong’s ear. He sent a physical shiver up Guang Hong’s spine as he said: “Lay still sweetpea, I want to come all over you pretty little freckles okay?”

 

_Fuck._

Guang Hong felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Where was the sweet Leo now? Not that he was complaining, he would comply.

 

He tried his best not to squirm but the sure signs of being turned on between his thighs was making this a difficult task. He looked up wide-eyed at Leo. Leo knelt over him, cock in hand, head rolled back and lips parted. God, he looked _perfect_.

 

From this position, Guang Hong could feel the ragged breathes begin to break through Leo, he felt the other boy’s body quake, and shake and tighten right before he moaned.

 

“Ah. Fuck,” one last time, shooting hot liquid onto Guang Hong’s face. Onto his freckles, just as requested.

 

Leo’s sweet personality had returned shortly after, as he offered his discarded shirt to Guang Hong to wipe his face with before pulling him into and embrace against his chest.

 

Guang Hong was sure that the Leo had fallen asleep about five minutes later. Until he felt the boy rustle and squirm a little more.

 

“Your turn,” Leo said as he pressed a kiss to his temple.  


End file.
